


Not Your Alpha

by miagirl3



Series: Sladin Week [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Slade Wilson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Protective Slade Wilson, SladeRobin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Summary: Dick is tired of Bruce telling him that he has to wear scent blockers and why he’s the only one who can’t go on patrol, but Slade is their to listen





	Not Your Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

Dick was laying down on a random rooftop, not really caring about anyone or anything at the moment. He sat up as he heard someone’s footsteps coming towards him and turned to see who it was. “Fancy meeting you here,” Slade said as he walked towards the former boy wonder.

“What do you want Slade,” Dick asked annoyed.

“Nothing really. Heard through the grapevine that you and daddybats got into another fight.”

“He’s a sexist bastard who needs to get his head fixed,” Dick said angrily as Slade sat down next to him.

“Dare I ask what he did.”

“You know when I was Robin I had to wear scent blockers. Well when I left to become Nightwing I stopped wearing them. I surprised the bad guys with my omega scent. It wouldn’t surprise me that they always thought that they were fighting an omega, but I never really cared,” Dick started to get angry and Slade could look over and see a white patch on his neck.

“You’re wearing one now,” he pointed out as Dick put a hand to his neck.

“I’m in heat right now and wanted to prove to Bruce that I could still go out on patrol and be Nightwing while in heat, but I knew he wouldn’t listen so I put a light one on. It’s suppose to give me my natural scent, while making sure I don’t smell like I’m in heat. Look at how well that turned out.”

“Is Wayne aware that it’s not your first time going out in heat, or did he just try to ignore the other times. What about everyone else in his colony does he not let them out when they go in heat,” Slade asked, trying to make Dick feel better.

“That’s the thing. I’m the only omega in the whole family. Sure there’s Selina, but she’s also technically villain and Bruce knows that if she doesn’t want to listen she’s not going to listen. Everyone else is an alpha, except for Alfred and Harper. Their betas,” Dick explained to him.

“Then he sees himself as your alpha and wants to keep his omega safe,” Slade tried.

“Except he’s not my alpha. He might of been when I was younger, but not now. Not after I know more and don’t want to be as attached to him. I don’t want him to be my alpha. I don’t need an alpha,” Dick told him as he put his hands in the air exasperated.

“I agree with you. You don’t need an alpha and Wayne shouldn’t act like your his omega, but maybe you could be someone’s partner,” Slade said as Dick looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mea-.” Dick didn’t get to finish as Slade bought him in for a kiss.

Dick tried to pull back at first, but after a second of thought leaned into it.

Without Dick noticing Slade took off the white patch and was hit with the smell of Dick’s heat. Dick quickly put a hand to his neck and to his shock the patch was nowhere there. Instead it was in Slade’s hand.

“Why’d you do that,” Dick asked angrily as he tried to grab it.

“Because you are a strong omega and you don’t need some scent blocker. If any alpha came to you because of your scent you would of knocked them on their asses. You stopped wearing scent blockers when you left Robin behind. Don’t give in to Bruce and start wearing them now. I know for a fact that none of the other bats wear blockers which means that Bruce has no right to force you to wear one,” Slade told him with a stern look.

“You’re the perfect alpha,” Dick told him as he bought Slade in for another kiss.

“You don’t need an alpha,” Slade told him as he continued to make out with the black and blue vigilante on the roof.


End file.
